Une Chauve-Souris dans le nid du Rouge-Gorge
by La Louve a la Plume
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que l'oisillon a déployé ses ailes et est parti de la cave familiale pour fonder son propre nid que le papa-chauve-souris l'a abandonné. Au contraire, il est là, caché dans les ombres, prêt à intervenir dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir -ou simplement qu'il en a envie, à vrai dire...
1. Impromptu

**Résumé: Ce n'est pas parce que l'oisillon a déployé ses ailes et est parti de la cave familiale pour fonder son propre nid que le papa-chauve-souris l'a abandonné. Au contraire, il est là, caché dans les ombres, prêt à intervenir dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir -ou simplement qu'il en a envie, à vrai dire...  
Cette série d'OS non-liés les uns aux autres (sauf mention contraire) raconte ces petits moments, mignons et innocents ou crève-cœurs et agonisants...  
**

**NdA: Bonjour! Ici La louve à la Plume, et voici ma première fanfiction! -en fait, c'est loin d'être la première que j'écris, mais c'est la première que je poste sur FFN, et il me semble la première sur TT, mais je n'en suis pas sûre...- Afin de pouvoir apprécier ces OS au maximum, il est recommandé d'avoir une connaissance au moins basique de l'univers de Batman et du premier Duo Dynamique. À savoir aussi qu'ils se déroulent tous dans l'univers du dessin animé et que je considère Robin comme étant Dick Grayson. Je tiens aussi à préciser que les personnages -notamment Batman et Robin- seront probablement OOC et à m'en excuser, la déformation de leur habituelle froideur à tout les deux m'est nécessaire pour faciliter l'intégration de ces moments chous (choux?) (La communauté Fanfiction française a-t-elle un équivalent pour "fluff"? Nan, parce que "moments chous/choux c'est pas terrible-terrible^^' )**

**Bref, assez blablaté, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Impromptu

Impromptu,ue, adjectif: Improvisé(e), fait(e) sur le champ.

La journée commença de façon tout à fait normale.

Starfire prenait un bain de soleil sur le toit. Plus ou moins habillée. Plutôt moins. Tout à fait normal.

Raven méditait dans la salle commune. Violentant plus ou moins Changelin. Plutôt plus. Tout à fait normal.

Changelin -lorsqu'il n'était pas torturé- et Cyborg jouaient à un jeu vidéo. Incarnant des personnages dont le but était plus ou moins de détruire le monde. Plutôt plus. Tout à fait normal.

Moi...

Et bien, disons que j'étais quelque part. En train de faire quelque chose. Plus ou moins en rapport avec mon obsession envers Deathstroke. Plutôt plus. Tout à fait normal.

Oui, ce jour était tout à fait normal.

Enfin...jusque là..

L'écran sembla tout à coup s'éteindre, mettant fin au jeu des garçons, tandis que l'alarme se mit à sonner. Changelin et Cyborg grognèrent, quelque peu mécontents. Raven fut sortie de sa transe, quelque peu mécontente. Starfire, alerté par l'alarme, descendit et s'habilla, quelque peu mécontente. Une énorme chauve-souris apparu alors sur l'écran. J'entrai à ce moment, quelque peu mécontent. Tandis que l'équipe regardait, intriguée, un message apparu.

« Le _Livre _dit qu'il faut se faire des ''présents impromptus''. Alors je t'en ai fait un. Il t'attend dans l'unique ruelle sombre que j'ai pu trouver à Jump City. B.»

Je grognai quelque chose à propos de brûler ce damné bouquin, et les Titans me suivirent tandis que je me dirigeais vers le seul endroit de la ville correspondant à la description.

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce jour était bien parti pour ne pas être normal.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, anormal était devenu un euphémisme. Un gros. A vrai dire, probablement l'euphémisme de l'année. Voire du siècle. Ou du millénaire. En effet, là, au milieu de la plus sombre ruelle de Jump City, se trouvait Slade Wilson, aussi connu sous le nom de Deathstroke. Mais il n'était pas en position de combat, prêt à nous faire mordre la poussière, ni même en train de fomenter un plan diabolique. Non, il était allongé. Au sol. Ficelé comme une saucisse de Francfort. Avec deux paires de menottes autour des poignets, deux autres autour des chevilles, deux couches de cordes enroulée sur lui des pieds à la tête, et même un collier neutralisant. A cela était ajouté un bâillon pour l'empêcher de crier. Oh, et, ai-je mentionné la cage ?

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que mes camardes fixèrent la scène avec des yeux de la taille de soucoupes, avant de s'effondrer de rire sur le sol. C'est le ruban, très rose et très très... kitsch noué autour de lui comme autour d'un cadeau.

Je souris.

T'es le meilleur... papa.

* * *

**NdA: Voilààààà c'est fini... *sort* Bref, J'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui, n'hésitez pas à commenter, si non, n'hésitez pas à commenter non plus, je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives (cependant, les pierres de tout éventuel lynchage seront utilisée pour bâtir la prison dans laquelle je compte jeter les mecs qui ont scénarisé Batman Inc #8 ;_;) Et je précise au passage que j'ai en stock deux autres OS, un en court d'écriture et une idée pour un cinquième, cependant, je ne veux pas poster trop vite, parce que je préfère toujours avoir des munition de rechange au cas où je ne sois pas inspirée pendant une grande période. Je pense prendre un rythme d'un ou deux OS par semaines, selon mon inspiration et le travail scolaire, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser^^**


	2. Dent de lait

**Salutations à tous, chers lecteurs! ('fin, pour l'instant vous êtes quatre, mais je désespère pas^^) ****Voici le deuxième chapitre, et si vous avez trouvé le chapitre précédent kitsch, rose bonbon et inutile, ne vous inquiétez pas! Celui-là est pire...  
**

**Pour ce qui est de la situation par rapport à la chronologie de la série, je dirais que ce chapitre se situe peu après la fondation des Titans, donc entre l'épisode "En avant" ("Go" en VO) et le tout premier épisode.**

**(Et puisque je sens venir les interrogations, oui, il est tout à fait possible pour un adolescent d'avoir encore une ou deux dents de laits, les dernières tombent normalement vers 12 ans, mais parfois certaines peuvent retarder jusqu'à 13 ou 14 ans)**

* * *

Dent de lait

Déciduale, adjectif féminin : Se dit d'une dent temporaire, destinée à tomber pour être remplacée.

Assis sur son lit, la pleine lune luisant haut dans le ciel sa seule source de lumière, Robin fixait le petit objet, blanc et légèrement brillant, qui reposait dans le creux de la main, pour une fois non gantée. Sa langue glissa le long de ses dents, s'arrêtant dans l'espace vide entre son avant-dernière prémolaire gauche et la première molaire. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il avait fini par croire que cette dernière dent de lait ne tomberait jamais. Cependant, le coup de point gracieusement offert par Cinderblock plus tôt dans la journée en avait décidé autrement. Il n'avait aucune raison de la glisser dans un compartiment de sa ceinture, ni même de l'avoir ensuite soigneusement lavée et séchée. C'était stupide. C'était juste une dent, rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'était plus un petit garçon, attachant une importance indue à quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un édifice de calcium. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la jeter. Et pourtant, il était là, dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, regardant l'un des derniers vestiges de son enfance. Un vieux souvenir, oublié jusque là, repassa dans son esprit.

_ Il avait neuf ans. Bruce l'avait pris chez lui depuis quelques temps, maintenant, et il avait découvert la Batcave depuis à peu près une semaine, durant laquelle il n'avait cessé de tanner son gardien pour qu'il le laisse devenir son partenaire. Il avait glissé sur le sol soigneusement poli, et était tombé assez violemment. Alors qu'il soignait les quelques éraflures de son fils adoptif, Bruce se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, curieux._

_Richard ouvrit sa main, montrant une petite dent, un peu de sang encore présent sur la racine. _

_-C'est une dent de lait, comprit-il. Donne la moi, je vais la jeter. _

_Il ne s'attendait pas au regard d'horreur qu'il reçut, ni au mouvement de recul du garçon, qui sera son poing autour de l'objet et l'amena contre lui._

_-Mais... on ne peut pas la jeter !_

_-Pourquoi pas ? Il leva un sourcil. _

_-Si tu fais ça, la sourit des dents ne pourra pas la trouver !_

_-La souris des dents ?_

_Il regarda son gardien comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée._

_-Oui, la souris des dents. Quand on perd une dent, il faut la mettre sous son oreiller, comme ça, elle peut la trouver. Elle s'en sert pour construire sa maison. C'est pour ça qu'il faut bien se brosser les dents, parce que sinon, on a des caries, et la petite souris a des courants d'airs dans sa maison, et elle tombe malade. Et pour remercier les enfants de lui donner leurs dents, elle met un cadeau à la_

_place. »_

_ Bruce sembla réfléchir, puis il fut frappé de compréhension, comme d'un coup de poing dans le nez. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, avant de dire :_

_« Mais oui, bien sur, la souris des dents. Où avais-je la tête ? » Il lava la petite dent, avant de la lui donner et de l'envoyer la mettre sous son oreiller. _

_ Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il souleva son oreiller. A sa grande déception, il n'y avait rien. Peut-être la souris ne l'avait-il pas trouvé dans sa nouvelle maison? Il se rendit compte que la dent avait tout de même disparu. Étrange. Pourquoi aurait-elle prit la dent, sans lui donner de récompense ? Richard sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détourna la tête. Par ce mouvement, il se rendit compte que quelque chose brillait sur sa table de nuit. Il s'en approcha, et vit un batarang, beau et brillant, posé à côté de sa lampe de chevet, et à ses côtés, une petite note qui disait « J'ai posé ton cadeau ici, de peur d'abîmer tes draps » C'était signé « La souris des dents ». Il poussa un cri d'exaltation, et couru montrer son cadeau à son père de substitution._

Robin sourit à ce souvenir. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait une dent au manoir. Il avait compris, plus tard, que c'était Bruce qui lui avait fait ce cadeau, et cela rendit l'événement encore plus précieux. Il essuya inconsciemment une larme de nostalgie, avant de reporter son regard sur sa dernière dent de lait. La 'souris' ne le trouverait pas ici. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais ça lui manquait. Toutes ces petites choses que son père adoptif faisait pour lui. Il avait beau n'avoir aucune idée sur la façon dont on élevait un enfant, il essayait tout de même de son mieux. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, mais cette fois, il ne les essuya pas. Une d'entre elle tomba sur l'objet qui avait ravivé ses souvenirs, émettant un petit ''ploc'' et le ramenant à la réalité. Il déposa sa dent sur la table de nuit, il la jetterait le lendemain. Pour le moment, il allait tâcher d'oublier sa nostalgie suffisamment longtemps pour dormir un peu.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il la chercha à tâtons. Il émit un léger glapissement -qu'il dénierait plus tard- lorsqu'il se coupa le doigt. A présent tout à fait réveillé, il releva la tête pour voir... un batarang, beau et brillant, posé sur une table de nuit, avec une petite note dont il connaissait déjà le contenu. Il prit l'objet et le sera contre son cœur, remerciant silencieusement le ciel d'être le fils du meilleur détective du monde.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir offert un peu de votre temps pour me lire! Comme la dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous à plus, si ça ne vous a pas plu - les critiques sont toujours utiles à un auteur pour l'aider à s'améliorer- et Grant Morrison attend toujours sa prison, mais ça on l'a assez dit *sort***


	3. Affranchi

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà, avec un nouvel OS, et un nouvel emploi du temps dont la pourritude (oui, pourritude, on en est à ce point là) risque de ralentir ma fréquence d'écriture. Cette scène se déroule la nuit suivant le double épisode "apprenti" (oui, je sais, ces épisodes ont été usés et abusés en tant que source d'inspiration, mais que voulez-vous? Cette intrigue avait vraiment énormément de potentiel, à mon avis très partiellement utilisée (sérieusement? c'est à mon avis une des meilleures idées qu'ils aient eu... je pense qu'un bon scénariste aurait pu tenir presque toute une saison, avec ça^^) Et puis, honnêtement, dans une histoire centrée sur la relation entre Batman et Robin dans le dessin animé, pouvais-je vraiment ne pas utiliser l'unique épisode contenant une référence à cette relation? ("J'ai déjà un père!" *envol suspect de chauves-souris dans la nuit*)  
J'en profite pour dédicacer ce chapitre à Mirkku, pour sa gentillesse et parce qu'entre "aliens d'Internet" il faut se serrer les coudes^^  
Bref, bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Affranchi

Affranchi, ie, adjectif : Libéré de la servitude, de l'esclavage.

Dans la chambre mal éclairée, les lambeaux d'un costume argent et orange traînaient, éparpillés sur le sol, couvrant la surface autrefois immaculée et rassurante de souvenirs angoissants et tâchés de poussière, de boue et de sang. Ces débris maléfiques étaient accompagnés de divers objets, bousculés par leur jeune propriétaire dans sa hâte frénétique de retirer ce qu'il avait dû appeler son uniforme pendant bien trop longtemps, cette avilissante tenue qui avait symbolisé son infâme situation, cette insupportable_ appartenance_ à un fou. Cette insupportable et pourtant _volontaire_ appartenance.

Au milieu de la sinistre pièce, se tenait un lit. Un lit qui, de mémoire d'homme, avait toujours été bordé au millimètre, courtoisie de son possesseur, qui voyait en un lit bien fait un souvenir de son ancien foyer. Cependant, ce soir-là, les couvertures n'étaient pas plus nettes que le reste de la chambre, formant une sorte de tas sous lequel se cachait une forme tremblante.

Cette forme n'était nulle autre que le jeune détenteur de la chambre, des lambeaux, du lit, et des couvertures. Quelque semaines plutôt, c'était un adolescent fier et fort, meneur de troupe respecté, ami aimé, héros admiré. Tandis que de sa gorge brisée s'échappait un sanglot, il lui était difficile de croire encore que de tels qualificatifs lui aient été un jour attribués. Pour lui, en cet instant, le seul mot pouvant commencer à le décrire était misérable. Oh, il y en avait d'autres. Traître, déshonneur, moins-que-rien... mais misérable semblait le plus descriptif. Ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait fait, ce que les autres devaient penser de lui, ce que lui-même pensait de lui... Oui, misérable résumait tout ceci.

Un autre sanglot chemina par ses douloureuses corde vocale, formant sous son abri de tissu un son pitoyable. Un troisième après celui-ci, puis encore un, et tandis que les larmes trempaient son oreiller, tandis que son corps convulsait de douleur, comme s'il essayait de se rejeter lui-même, son esprit repassait en boucle les agonisantes images de ces derniers jours devant ses yeux clos.

Finalement, finalement, après ce qui lui parut un éternité de douleur gémissante et salée, l'épuisement finit par avoir la main sur l'agitation de son esprit, et son corps éreinté put enfin entamer un sommeil supposément réparateur. Il n'eut cependant pas cette chance, et peu après s'être endormi, d'affreux cauchemars, dont la réalité ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'horreur, tourmentèrent son repos, et celui qu'une langue ennemie avait appelé « Robin » trop de fois, celui qui, à ce moment, aurait tout donné pour à nouveau être Richard, le simple jeune garçon que son père adoptif tenait contre lui lorsqu'il pleurait ses parents, se mit à se débattre en désespoir, cherchant en vain à échapper à un sort qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Depuis un coin plus sombre encore que les autres, une autre forme, silencieuse et immobile, ombre parmi les ombres, observait. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-elle là, son cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque seconde de torture que le pauvre enfant devant lui subissait ? Et comment était-elle arrivé ? Et pourquoi donc était-elle venue ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être venait-elle d'arriver, peut-être avait-elle toujours été là. Peut-être connaissait-elle le code de la porte, peut-être était-elle passée par la fenêtre. Peut-être était-elle là pour savoir qui avait dérobé ses possessions, peut-être avait-elle juste voulu passer pour vérifier le bien-être de son petit oiseau. Peut importait. Elle-même ne savait plus. Pour l'instant tout ce à quoi l'ombre pouvait penser, c'était la détresse déchirante de son petit.

Un gémissement se fit entendre. Aussitôt, la forme fit un pas en avant, révélant, au travers d'un fin rayon de lune qui, d'une certaine façon, avait réussi à entrer dans la sinistre pièce, la silhouette haute, forte et bien bâtie d'un homme. Était-ce bien un homme ? Avec sa longue cape suivant ses pas, et les deux pointes s'élevant depuis son crâne, beaucoup le voyaient comme un démon. Et pourtant, c'était bien un cœur humain que ce lamentable son venait de finir d'éclater. Sa résolution avait suivi. Tant pis pour la promesse qu'il avait faite à son fils de le laisser se débrouiller, de cesser de l'étouffer, de lui donner la place de grandir et devenir un homme, il était clair que devant lui, c'était un enfant qui avait engagé une bataille perdue d'avance contre ses souvenirs, et que cet enfant avait besoin de lui.

D'un geste vif, il se débarrassa de son masque, puis vint s'asseoir à la tête du lit, et pris délicatement le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Malgré sa fatigue, au moment où il sentit ce contact, Robin se réveilla en sursaut, prêt à combattre pour sa survie s'il le fallait. Lorsqu'il vit qui l'avait réveillé, une déferlante d'émotions s'abattit sur lui. Incapable de réfléchir dans ce tourbillon incontrôlable, il laissa ses réflexes prendre le dessus, et, sans savoir trop comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva blotti contre sa figure paternelle, ses doigts agrippant fermement son costume, de peur qu'il disparaisse si il le lâchait, le visage enfouit contre son cœur, de nouveau sanglots parcourant sa forme fragile. Batman – non, Bruce – le serra contre lui autant qu'il lui était possible sans l'écraser, et le tint ainsi jusqu'à ce que le flot de larmes, déjà bien entamé plus tôt, s'apaise finalement. Il restèrent alors ainsi, le silence occasionnellement interrompu par un reniflement, un hoquet, ou un gémissement.

« Bruce, finit par chuchoter l'adolescent, ses cordes vocales bien trop irritées pour tenter de parler à voix haute, je...je suis désolé. »

Il voulait lui répondre, lui dire que c'était idiot, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait soulager son fils. Au lieu de cela, il resserra son étreinte, et déposa un baiser sur son front, tout en frottant doucement son dos, dans un geste malaisé de réconfort. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ces choses là, et de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait pris Richard sous son toit, il s'était demandé ce qui le poussait à venir vers lui lorsqu'il avait besoin de consolation, alors qu'il était si peu doué avec les mots.

L'intéressé, à présent calmé et aussi serein qu'il est possible après avoir vécu ce qu'il venait de vivre, commença à retomber dans le sommeil, cette fois rassuré et certain de ne pas avoir de cauchemars -comment le moindre mal pourrait-il l'atteindre, si son héros et protecteur était auprès de lui ? Il ne sut jamais si son esprit ensommeillé l'avait imaginé, ou si il avait vraiment entendu son gardien lui murmurer «Je t'aime» juste avant de s'assoupir.

Le lendemain, à une heure que l'on ne pouvait plus décemment qualifier de « matin », Robin se réveilla. Tous ses muscles était douloureux, et il était presque sûr que même marcher et parler allaient consister en une épreuve, mais pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il se sentait bien, une douce chaleur l'habitait, amenée par une pensée qui, encore quelques semaines plus tôt, l'aurait fait grimacer : son père – car il ne pouvait plus lui denier ce titre, pas après cette nuit – était là pour lui. Une partie de lui craignait que ce ne fut qu'un rêve, mais fut cependant réduite au silence lorsqu'il examina son environnement : le soleil de midi illuminait la pièce de rayons rieurs entre les rideaux grands ouverts, une fenêtre entrouverte laissait entrer le doux air marin, ses possessions étaient proprement posées à leur places respectives, et les restes de ce qui ne serait plus jamais son uniforme n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le matelas à côté de lui afin d'y prendre appuis pour s'extraire des couvertures dans lesquelles ils n'était d'ailleurs plus emmêlé, il fut à peine surpris de trouver le drap chaud _à côté_ de là où il avait dormi. Un sourire se forma sur son visage. « Oui, pensa-t-il, quelqu'un est là pour me protéger. »

* * *

**Vous connaissez la chanson, n'hésitez pas à commenter, si ça vous a plu, ou non, mais aussi si vous avez des idées scènes que vous voudriez voir, ou d'épisode sur lesquels je pourrais me baser, car j'ai beau manquer de temps, je manque encore plus d'inspiration^^**


	4. Chat

**Bonjour! (ou bonsoir, si c'est le soir) Je sais, je sais, ça fait une petite éternité que j'ai rien posté...Ma muse et moi étions en désaccord...et en fait on l'est toujours, alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser un des mes chapitres de réserve, histoire que vous pensiez pas que je vous ai oubliés^^ **

**Attention: thèmes suggestifs(rien de bien grave, mais quand même) considérez-vous prévenus (après tout, cette fiction est classée T justement pour ce genre de situations)**

* * *

**Chat(F.F.F.)**

**Félin,ine,**** adjectif ****: Qui rappelle le chat.**

Le vent de la course caressait mon visage et chantait à mes oreilles au rythme de mon cœur, vivifié par l'excitation de la chasse. Pour une fois, je laissais cette sensation de contentement – oserais-je dire d'amusement ? – m'envahir. Après tout je savais bien que ma proie ne sortirait pas de mon champ de vision. Aurait-elle voulu m'échapper, j'aurais été bien incapable de la suivre. Elle n'avait cependant aucun intérêt à me semer – nous jouions si bien, après tout, et elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de me demander cette permission qu'elle brûlait d'avoir. Elle l'avait, d'ailleurs Mais je n'avais aucun intérêt à le lui dire tant que la question ne serait pas officiellement posée – Nous jouions vraiment très bien.

Aussi nos pieds continuèrent-ils à battre en rythme les toits de la ville, nos formes élancées franchissant les rues d'un bond à quelques secondes à peine de décalage. J'eus ri d'allégresse, mais les Titans pensaient ma compagne de jeu criminelle – ne savaient-ils donc pas qu'elle était réformée depuis des mois ? – et notre humble jeu de chat perché une vraie course poursuite. Grand bien leur en fasse. Je ressentis une légère pointe de déception lorsque je la vis se diriger vers l'avenue : celle-ci était bien trop large pour sauter par dessus. Ainsi s'arrêtait ma pause. Enfin, même les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Catwoman s'arrêta au bord du dernier bâtiment. Je la rejoignis, et ensemble, nous perdîmes notre regard dans l'immensité bleue de la baie.

« Belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je après une minute environs, soucieux de m'attaquer au cœur du problème.

Assurément plus belle que les ports de Gotham... Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant cet endroit...

Je l'aime, oui. Mais je n'en aime pas moins Gotham – tout du moins les gens qui y habitent. C'est et ça restera mon foyer...ma famille.

En parlant de famille... Je tends à ignorer les règles, voire même prendre plaisir à les enfreindre, mais j'ai tout de même suffisamment de morale pour refuser de voler son père à un garçon s'il n'est pas d'accord...

Selena ! Je ne suis plus un garçon, tu sais ? Et Bruce n'est pas mon père.. Mais au delà-de ça, si tu veux ma bénédiction, alors tu l'as. J'ai été jaloux de cette relation ambiguë que tu as avec Batman, mais j'avais une raison à l'époque. C'était moi sa source de bonheur, sa lumière dans la nuit. Je pense que mon exil à des milliers de kilomètres de lui m'empêche de remplir ce rôle à présent, ne crois-tu pas ? Il mérite d'être heureux...et toi aussi. Allez, va maintenant, la nuit tombe, et il faut encore que tu lui achètes un cadeau de Saint Valentin !

Merci mon Minou – Ça ne te dérange pas d'être mon Minou ? Bah, tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon ! À plus tard! »

À ces mots, Elle se jeta dans le vide, contrôlant sa descente grâce à son fouet, jusqu'à arriver en bas, où elle enfourcha une moto, manifestement laissée là pour l'occasion, et s'enfuit vers le nord.

« Et j'ai bien dit ''acheter'' pas ''voler'' ! » Cria ''Minou'' à sa forme rétrécissante.

* * *

**Femme,**** nom féminin : ****être humain de sexe féminin.**

Allongé sur mon lit, fermant les yeux sur le dessins des fissures lézardant les murs, je laissai la paix m'envahir. Mes muscles se relâchèrent, et mon corps s'enfonça plus profondément dans le matelas... faisant ainsi grincer l'armature du matelas, et me sorti de ma transe par la même occasion. Je retins un cri de frustration, et me forçai à prendre une grande inspiration, puis émettre une longue expiration qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un soupir de désespoir. Le sommeil semblait vouloir à tout prix m'évader ce soir – et obtenait une fulgurante réussite.

Défait, je me levai, pris l'objet qui trônait sur ma table de chevet, et allai admirer le lever de la lune depuis le toit de la Tour. Alors que je contemplais l'astre de la nuit, mes pensée se perdirent vers ma discussion avec mon amie féline, plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me demandais comment se passait les choses de son côté. À la réflexion, il me semblai avoir entendu B. parler de travailler sur une affaire avec elle, cette nuit... Je me demandais brièvement quelle genre de ''travail'' ces deux là pourraient bien faire une nuit de Saint Valentin, avant de décider d'abandonner ce chemin de pensée. Pour toujours. Avant de me traumatiser moi-même. Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer, comme la personne la plus proche d'une figure paternelle que j'aie et une femme en cuir moulant seuls dans la cave sombre et insonorisée...

Ah ! Non, non, non, vilain, Robin, vilain !

Pour détourner mon attention avant l'irréparable, je portai mon regard sur l'objet toujours dans ma main – pour y trouver mon téléphone portable civil. J'eus pourtant juré avoir pris mon communicateur – un tour de la fatigue, probablement.. Une idée sournoise me traversa alors l'esprit : je leur apprendrais, moi, à mettre des images malsaines dans ma tête ! Je l'allumai alors, la lumière lunaire illuminant en clair obscur mon visage orné d'un sourire maléfique.

_Nouveau message pour :_

_B._

_À: 23:30_

_Quoi que tu fasses avec ta Valentine, arrête tout de suite, on est encore le treize :p_

_Envoi en cours..._

* * *

Des bras incroyablement forts pour leur grâce et finesse le plaquèrent violemment contre le mur de la cave, provoquant l'envol désordonné des chauves-souris au-dessus de leur têtes. Non pas qu'ils le remarquèrent. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à ravager la bouche l'un de l'autre de baisers, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient douloureuses. Leurs attentions amoureuses furent cependant interrompue par la voie du jeune Michael Jackson chantant à tue-tête « Go rocking robin, 'cause we're really really gonna rock tonight ». Selena pensa un instant que son chevalier en armure de kevlar ignorerait ce son irritant en faveur ses délices, mais que nenni ! Il se dégagea de son étreinte avec le simple mot « Robin » dit d'un ton d'excuse. Bruce alla donc à la quête de son téléphone portable, sa Valentine à ses talons.

A la lecture du message, il hésita entre un rire gêné et un voyage jusqu'à Jump pour expliquer sa façon de penser à un certain oiseau. Il opta pour la première option lorsqu'il entendit une voie suave chuchoter à son oreille que cela signifiait qu'il était minuit et demie à Caracas, au Venezuela, soit déjà la Saint Valentin depuis une heure -et que son cadeau suffirait amplement à combler la différence de température.

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les Vénézuélienne » murmura-t-il alors, se retournant un sourire malicieux à la bouche et une petite boite carrée dans la main. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi t'offrir mon cadeau, veux-tu ? » Et il se mit à genoux.

**Fatal,ale,als,**** adjectif : Inévitable.**

Une toute petite partie de mon esprit, qui n'était pas occupée à tenter de remettre en route un raisonnement logique avant que mon cerveau explose, pris note de faire en sorte que l'Histoire – les Titans – retienne cet instant comme dénué de tout cri de surprise et d'excitation mêlées et d'un manque total de virilité. Un éclat de rire réprimé suivi d'un paire de bras puissant m'étreignant tendrement suffit à éteindre cette dernière étincelle d'intelligence. Alors ma tête, avec sa confusion, son euphorie, sa légère appréhension et son impatience s'enfouit dans une large poitrine, y trouvant la paix suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer quelques morceau de cohérence. Je mis alors fin à ce trop rare contact, et rencontrai le regard amusé de mon père – mon père oui, pourquoi continuer à se mentir, surtout alors que nous étions seuls, sans image de durs à cuire à conserver ? Nous restâmes alors un confortable silence, nos yeux capables d'exprimer tout ce pour quoi il n'y avait pas de mot. Puis, je souris, et lançai d'un ton amusé :

« Tu crois qu'un bracelet de diamant assorti à sa nouvelle bague serait un cadeau convenable pour la fête des mères ? »

Je pris son absence de réponse comme un consentement.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai plus que jamais besoin d'idées pour mes OS, alors si vous en avez une, n'hésitez pas à me la faire partager par commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir^^**


	5. Désespéré

**Pas de speech inspiré, aujourd'hui. Flemme. Bonne lecture!  
**

**Attention: description assez précise d'une blessure mortelle (rien de bien méchant, mais considérez-vous tout de même comme prévenus^^)**

* * *

Désespéré

Désespéré,ée, adjectif: Qui a perdu espoir

Le combat faisait rage. Enfin, non. Il _avait_ fait rage. À présent...

À présent, il était seul. Seul, et blessé. Seul, et blessé, contre son plus grand ennemi. Seul, et blessé, contre son plus grand ennemi, qu'il parvenait déjà difficilement à arrêter sain et en compagnie de ses amis. Ses amis...

Depuis sa cachette de fortune, il parcourut la pièce du regard. Tous, ils étaient étendus à terre, dans cet entrepôt un peu trop peuplé pour être appelé « abandonné », inconscients – du moins l'espérait-il. Non. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser aller aux pensées morbides. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas lorsqu'il était le dernier combattant debout. Quoique... « debout » était peut-être un grand mot. Il ne savait même plus d'où venait la douleur, tout n'était plus qu'un brouillard flou de souffrance et de sueur.

Deathstroke avait envoyé son bâton de combat s'envoler vers d'autre cieux ce qui semblait une éternité plus tôt, le forçant à s'appuyer sur ses seules armes de jet, en plus de ses pieds et poings. Il toucha sa ceinture. Plus rien là-dedans. Il ne pouvait pourtant faire face à Slade à mains nues, et il ne pourrait bientôt plus se cacher de son œil inquisiteur – le claquement métallique de ses bottes de combats résonnait dans le hangar.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne tuait pas. C'était « la politique de la maison » comme Barbara et lui-même aimaient à le présenter. Par extension, il préférait ne pas utiliser d'armes désignées pour tuer. Blesser quelqu'un juste suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace, sans pour autant causer des dommages permanents est plus facile à faire avec un bô qu'avec un couteau de lancer. Cela dit, la moitié intimidante du duo dynamique lui avait aussi appris à se préparer à toutes les situations. Absolument toutes... y compris les désespérées. Un second coup d'œil à la pièce lui assura que c'était le cas.

Il prit une grande -et silencieuse- inspiration, et glissa sa main le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à ce que sa main entre en contact avec la pièce de métal dure et froide dissimulée dans sa botte. Il la glissa entre son index et son majeur, comme il l'avait appris, et tendit l'oreille, repérant grâce au rythme régulier de ses pas la position de sa victime.

Trois...

Sa prise se resserra

Deux...

Tous ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à l'usage

Un...

Derrière son masque, deux paires de paupières s'ouvrirent simultanément

Zéro!

D'un bond, il se leva, se retourna, et lança le couteau.

Au moment où sa main s'ouvrit, il sut qu'il avait échoué. Non pas qu'il ait mal visé, non, sa lame filait droit vers son objectif : l'œil unique de son adversaire. Le temps sembla s'éterniser et durant les quelques secondes – années ? – durant lesquelles l'arme volait, l'esprit de Robin put entrevoir toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il venait de faire :

_il avait tué._

Son couteau profondément planté dans la boîte crânienne de Slade, des liquides rougeâtres entourant un corps gisant sur le sol d'un entrepôt, deux autres cadavres, tout aussi colorés, tout aussi brisés, sur le sol de sable d'une piste de cirque, une figure imposante et pourtant si compatissante.. Batman. Bruce. Grand Dieu. Bruce. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il avait tué ! Il avait enfreint la seule et unique règle que jamais, _jamais_ on ne pouvait contourner, il avait brisé son serment, il n'avait pas respecté la condition _sine qua non_ pour que son père lui accorde la place à ses côtés, il avait trahi la seule famille qui lui restait...

Jamais on ne le voudrait encore après ça... Et avec l'état incertain des Titans autour de lui...

_Il était à nouveau seul au monde_

Ce constat arrêta net toute autre pensée qui aurait voulu trouver son chemin dans les méandres de ses neurones, et l'image sanglante du cadavre de sa Némésis imprégnée dans sa rétine noya la perception du cri étranglé qui tentait de lui parvenir – son qu'il aurait pu, eût-il été conscient de son environnement, reconnaître sien. Le _cling_ du métal cognant le métal, ainsi que le _thump_ d'un corps tombant au sol subirent le même destin.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une paire de bras puissants l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer – il ne s'était même pas senti choir – que la compréhension lui revint enfin. Il ouvrit les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? – et vit la même scène que sa vision d'horreur, à deux détails près : l'absence notable de sang et de garde provenant de son orifice oculaire, et le mouvement régulier de la poitrine du vilain. Un regard plus étendu lui permit de localiser sa dague, à plusieurs mètres de là, non loin d'un batarang, et une autre de ces armes si chères à son mentor, juste à côté de Deathstroke – sans aucun doute celle qui l'avait emmené au pays des rêves. Il se retourna alors, et, lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec une chauve-souris noire sur fond jaune, entoura la forme musclée de ses bras, se permettant une oasis de calme après la tempête.

_Il n'avait pas tué_

* * *

**J'espère que cet Os vous a plu -promis, le prochain sera moins dégoulinant^^'- si vous voulez commenter pour me donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas, de même, je ne le répèterai jamais assez, n'hésitez pas à me donner de idée, des défis, ou autre, je ferai de mon mieu_x_ pour y répondre de façon adéquate^^ **


	6. Las

**Bonjour! (soir) Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! *sort. Loin* Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore plus fluffy et sans réelle intrigue que les précédents^^Avec un remerciement spécial pour bleiddianmusic, ma bêta que j'aime, si vous lisez l'Anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller voir son travail, ça vaut le coup^^ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Las**

Las,sse, adjectif : Épuisé, abattu

« Mais..Madame...Non, non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas.. Nous ne sommes pas ! Oui, oui, je comprends, vous avez une administration à gérer... Oui, oui je sais cela, je le sais bien, vous investissez de grandes sommes.. Oui, votre organisation est très généreuse mais... Jamais je ne pourrais... Attendez !...Oh, Peste soit de ces... ! »

Robin retint de justesse un chapelet de jurons qui n'avaient rien de pieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter son téléphone au travers de la pièce avec un rugissement de frustration. Celui-ci, enchanté par l'occasion d'empirer encore le jour – que dis-je ? La semaine, le mois, même – de notre héros, s'empressa de la saisir – et se brisa. Robin ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, avant de la relâcher tout aussi lentement. Sa colère se dissipant, la gravité de sa situation revint le frapper avec une force renouvelée. Jamais il n'aurait la comptabilité des Titans prête pour la semaine suivante. Il tâchait de la garder à jour au fur et à mesure des dépenses et recettes, mais le mois précédent avait été fou, et il avait eu autre chose à faire – survivre et sauver le monde, par exemple.

Il pourrait, théoriquement, la boucler en une semaine, si tout allait bien. Mais pas avec le mal de tête que lui avait offert sa dernière commotion cérébrale, qui se transformerait en magnifique migraine s'il passait trop de temps devant un écran durant les prochains jours, pas avec les attaques sporadiques et apparemment indépendantes de Slade, qui devaient cacher quelque chose pas avec ses coéquipiers, qui manifestement ne pouvaient pas s'entendre sans médiateurs –quand est-ce que cela avait cessé d'être Star ou Raven, et que ça avait commencé à être lui ?

Il s'effondra sur sa chaise avec un son qui tenait plus gémissement d'un mourant implorant qu'on l'achève que du grognement de lassitude. Parfois, il se sentait comme Atlas, condamné à porter le ciel sur ses épaules, et à se faire écraser juste avant le monde s'il avait le malheur de trébucher. Cette vision semblait peut-être hyperbolique, voire même tout simplement (monstrueusement) orgueilleuse, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure comparaison. Cela dit, ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu le temps de se permettre quelque chose d'aussi peu productif que la recherche d'un mythe convenant à sa situation.

Parfois, il regrettait d'être parti. Il s'était disputé avec son père. Et alors ? Tous les adolescents font ça. Ce n'était pas leur première fois non plus, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait comme d'habitude, pourquoi avait-il prit droit vers le sud au lieu de quérir la compassion de Barbara, ou la compréhension fraternelle de Wally ou Roy ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Parce que Barbara ne voulait plus lui parler à cause de sa stupide jalousie envers ses petits amis, et ses meilleurs amis trouvaient qu'il changeait, en mal, et que la personne dans le costume sang et cendre n'était plus leur petit frère. Il avait été seul. Alors il avait fui. Fui la peur de l'abandon qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis la mort de ses parents. Fui comme un lâche. Il était allé le plus loin possible de leurs lieux d'habitation respectifs, pour pouvoir mieux faire semblant d'avoir choisi l'isolement. Après tout, s'il était volontaire, ce ne devait pas être si terrible, hein ? Apparemment si, puisqu'il n'avait pas tenu une semaine avant de rejoindre les Titans. Une nouvelle famille pour remplacer celle qu'il avait antagonisée.

Depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Babs lui téléphonait tous les samedis – c'est à dire un sur trois, vraiment, car il y avait presque toujours quelqu'un pour empêcher l'un d'eux de participer à leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire – les « Trois mousquetaires » tâchaient de se retrouver toutes les lunes rouges, et Dick se permettait même, parfois, de redevenir le petit garçon insouciant qu'il avait été quant à Bruce... et bien, notamment grâce à l'intervention d'Alfred – cet homme était officiellement un ange envoyé sur terre pour les empêcher de s'entre-détruire – il était, depuis quelques mois, revenu dans sa vie. Cependant, il se rendit compte, il n'était jamais retourné à la maison depuis l'incident. La culpabilité monta en lui à l'idée des fêtes ''familiales'' que son père et grand-père de substitution avaient passées sans lui, avant d'être complètement submergée par un mal du pays comme il ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais ressenti. Gotham, le Manoir, La Batcave, sa chambre, Alfred, Bruce... Ce qu'il aurait donné pour y retourner, cesser, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, d'être un Titan puni pour son ambition, et recommencer à être un enfant...

Il fut interrompu par un son strident qu'il connaissait bien, et se précipita vers la salle commune, où l'attendaient ses coéquipiers. Il parvint presque à dissimuler sa tristesse avant de crier

« En avant ! »

* * *

_Bip_

Une note claire et aiguë résonnant dans le vide de son esprit

_Bip_

Les sensations lui revenant peu à peu

_Bip_

Une douce odeur de pin qu'il connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à replacer

_Bip_

Des draps doux et confortables, une pression moite autour de sa main – celle-là aussi, il la connaissait

_Bip_

Une violente vague de douleur qui l'assaillait, des pieds à la tête. Une espèce de gargouillement étranglé.

_Bip_

La pression se resserrant, et une voix apaisante chuchotant des mots inintelligibles à son oreille

_Bip_

La douleur partant comme elle était venue.

_Bip_

Ce même son devenant insupportable. Vraiment.

_Bip_

Un visage inquiet et pourtant plein d'espoir.

_Bip_

« Papa? »

_Bip_

Un sourire, puis le néant.

* * *

Il se réveilla à nouveau à l'appel de son nom. Eût-il eu tous ses esprits, il se serait inquiété de ce fait, étant donné qu'il était presque sûr d'avoir été Robin lors de son dernier souvenir. En l'occurrence, il ne les avait pas, et il ouvrit les yeux sans arrière-pensée, sur la même face que la fois précédente.

« Richard ? »

Il tenta de répondre, mais n'obtint pas satisfaction.

Il eut droit pour sa peine à un éclat de rire, avant de se voir tendre un verre d'eau, qu'il eut besoin d'aide pour boire.

« Bruce?

-Richard. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, vraiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il savait qu'il était chez lui, avec sa famille – il était presque sûr d'avoir vu Alfred du coin de son œil – et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter, sinon, n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'accueille toutes les critiques à bras ouverts, car elles aident à progresser, et surtout, si vous avez un défi, un évènement, ou même un mot duquel vous voudriez que je fasse un Os, n'hésitez pas à me le proposer dans les commentaires,ou par mp, ou même par pigeon voyageur si ça vous amuse, mon imagination, bien que florissante, est tout de même limitée, et je commence à avoir du mal à trouver des idées originales et intéressantes. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!**


	7. Amoureux

**Bonjour! Me revoilà, fidèle au poste! Cet OS se déroule dans le futur, où Robin est Nightwing. J'avoue sans honte que c'est terriblement cliché, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher^^'  
**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Amoureux**

Endeuillé,ée, adjectif: Sous le coup d'une grande tristesse

Il soupira. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le T-car non, ce n'était pas là que reposait le problème. C'était une très belle voiture. Vraiment. Aussi géniale que son propriétaire, toujours pleine de surprises, toujours là quand on en avait besoin. Non, le problème ne reposait pas dans la voiture. Il venait du fait que LUI était à l'intérieur. T-car était peut-être le « bébé » de Cyborg, mais N-cycle était sa meilleure amie. Elle était vive, farouche, libre, mais aussi, quand il le fallait, calme, silencieuse et toujours fidèle. Enfin, _avait_ été.

Il soupira à nouveau. Le vent qui le heurtait de plein fouet, faisant frémir son costume sur sa peau – ou était-ce sa peau sous son costume ? Le hurlement du moteur qui accompagnait ses propres exclamations d'allégresse lors de ses acrobaties. A l'inverse, le ronronnement doux et calme lorsqu'il s'arrête soigneusement aux feux pour ne pas déstabiliser sa passagère. L'odeur enivrante de celle-ci qui filtrait au travers de son casque. Même les douloureuses contusions lorsqu'elle s'accrochait trop fort, même les tâches de cambouis si difficiles à laver lui manquaient !

Il soupira une troisième fois – trop enfermé dans ses réflexions moroses pour voir le regard complice que s'échangèrent ses compagnons de route. Il savait que c'était pour une juste cause, que ce sacrifice avait été nécessaire pour sauver la ville... Cependant, cela n'adoucissait pas l'image de sa moto sans conducteur filant à toute allure vers la dernière invention du Docteur Light, afin de la détruire avant qu'elle ne cause trop de dégâts. Jamais n'avait-il vu si douloureux feu d'artifice.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement. Voyant le bouchon qui leur bloquait le passage, Nightwing ferma les yeux et grogna. Dieu, que sa moto lui manquait.

* * *

Transi, ie, adjectif : pénétré, saisi

Les jours passaient, et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. Son immobilité l'irritait de plus en plus, et il calait sur les plans de son nouveau véhicule. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à Batman. Il avait peut-être renoué les liens avec le temps, mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il avait quitté son ombre pour devenir un héros et un adulte à part entière. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se reposer sur son père à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème mécanique. Ou n'importe quel autre problème, d'ailleurs.

C'est sur ce constat qu'il entra dans la salle commune, en ce beau jour d'avril, après son entraînement matinal.

« Hey, man ! le salua Cyborg

-Mmr, grogna Raven, sans lever les yeux de son livre

-Salutations, Nightwing, comment ta nuit a-t-elle été ? S'enquit Starfire.

-Salut tout le monde. Trop courte, comme d'habitude, Star.

-Toujours sur les plans du nouveau N-cycle ?

-Toujours. Peu importe par quel côté je prends le problème, il manque quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. C'est rageant !»

Son ami semi-mécanique s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

« Les mecs ! Intervint une voix excitée

-Mmr, fit la sorcière d'un ton agacé

-Pardon, les mecs et Raven ! J'ai le courrier des fans ! »

À ces mots, Beast Boy se mit à distribuer un paquet d'enveloppe de toutes les tailles, formes et couleurs à chacun.

« Au fait, 'Wing, 'y a un colis pour toi dans le garage. »

Intrigué, le dénommé se rendit au lieu indiqué, pour y trouver une boite sur laquelle était accrochée une petite note.

« Il y a dix ans, un petit garçon en rouge, vert et or arrêtait son premier criminel. L'occasion méritait célébration. Avec attention, B. »

A l'intérieur, il y avait une selle de moto. Mais pas n'importe quelle selle, le héros remarqua en l'examinant de plus près. C'était la réplique parfaite de celle du tout premier R-cycle, qu'il avait reçu pour ses cinq ans de super-héroïsme. Un sentiment de nostalgie et de joie s'empara de son cœur. Il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait. Une valeur sentimentale. À présent, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir sa nouvelle compagne, ses lignes et ses rondeurs, ses cris et murmures, ses odeurs de cuir et d'huile de moteur...

Il était déjà amoureux.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. Avant de vous quittez, permettez-moi juste de me répéter: je ne peux que créer un nombre limité de situation par moi-même, d'autant plus que je suis en ce moment en train de travailler sur des projets plus ambitieux de fictions complètes dont je vous parlerai plus en détail plus tard, aussi vous serais-je infiniment reconnaissante si vous aviez l'extrême gentillesse de me donnez quelque chose sur lequel travailler pour mes prochains OS: une idée de situation, des personnages que vous voudriez voir impliqués, ou même simplement un adjectif sur lequel travailler^^ **

**En plus de cela, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires, cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir!**


	8. Paternel

**Yellow!^^ Je sais, je sais, ça fait une éternité^^' tapez pas, tapez pas! J'ai été très occupée, et j'ai manqué d'inspiration, et j'ai eu la flemme, et ma bêta (je t'aime, ma chérie, vraiment), bleiddianmusic, (je vous invite à allez voir ce qu'elle écrit, si vous parlez anglais, c'est très bien u_u) avait suffisamment de choses à penser de son côté pour me taper dessus et me forcer à écrire, donc, voilà. Je suis infiniment désolée. Et aussi, je vous prie de me pardonner ce qui va suivre...C'est partit d'un prompt de ma sœur, qui demandait Batman et Robin se saoulant ensembles, et la gueule de bois du lendemain, puis j'y ai rajouté un prompt de ma bêta qui demandait une déception amoureuse, j'ai rajouté une inspiration personnelle d'adolescent perdu qui craint pour son futur, j'ai secoué, et puis...Et puis voilà...Bref, vous aurez été prévenus^^ **

**Avertissement: Ce texte mentionne de la consommation alcoolique par des mineurs, ce qui est, je le rappelle, illégal, et potentiellement dangereux... 'fin bon, je suppose que mes lecteurs le savent, donc voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Paternel**

Paternel : qui relève du père, qui lui est relatif, qui provient de lui.

Des lumières multicolores illuminaient les couples qui dansaient et riaient allégresse au son des plus belles musiques de l'année, tandis que les moins endurants prenaient une pause en buvant du punch – coupé avec de la vodka bon marché, si son odorat ne le trompait pas. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir interdit d'amener de l'alcool à la fête, et il songea à arrêter le massacre avant d'avoir une troupe de héros saouls à gérer, puis se ravisa. Il enclencherait le système de sécurité pour empêcher l'ouverture des portes et des fenêtres, et leur rappellerait d'un ton suffisant qu'il les avait prévenus. Cela leur servirait de leçon – et lui permettrait, le besoin se fût-il sentir, de noyer son chagrin dans l'ivresse.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le couple qu'il cherchait. Ils virevoltaient ensemble, et l'on pouvait voir dans leur attitude que plus rien n'existait dans leur monde que l'autre. Il était majestueux dans son costume sur-mesure, elle était magnifique dans sa robe assortie. Ils étaient la figure même de l'histoire d'amour parfaite, celle qui commençait bien, qui était bien, et qui finissait bien, avec des années de bonheur et beaucoup d'enfants. Quant à lui, il était le meilleur ami du couple, qui avait grandi avec lui, qu'elle avait choisi comme confident, le porteur de chandelle officiel, accessoirement témoin du mariage et parrain du fils aîné, dont le sourire sur les photos n'atteignait jamais le coin de ses paupières, parce qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Avant la mort de ses parent, il était acrobate dans un crique, et traversait le monde pour faire rire les princes et les fils de pauvres, après celle-ci, il était devenu un justicier, sautant de toit en toit pour arrêter les criminels et sauver les innocents. Jamais il n'avait été dans la norme, toujours ailleurs que là où on l'attendait. Alors pourquoi, à cet instant, sa vie ressemblait-elle tellement à un banal livre de gare comme il en existait des milliers ? La prise de sa main se resserra sur son verre, de même que celle de la tristesse sur son cœur. Il s'indigna de sa propre futilité, et entreprit d'aller prendre l'air sous les étoiles.

Après réflexion, sortir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. La Lune et le silence, bien qu'agréables compagnons, ne suffisaient pas à calmer en lui le pincement de la solitude. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir à elle : son sourire aveuglant, son visage aimant, ses bras tièdes... il aurait tant aimé en être le dépositaire. Il soupira, et se demanda pour la énième fois quand est-ce qu'il avait cessé d'être le meneur d'un groupe de héros pour devenir un adolescent au cœur brisé digne d'un film d'auteur français. Il perdit son regard dans le contenu opalescent de son verre. La perspective de la vodka bon marché devenait de plus en plus attrayante.

« J'éviterais, si j'étais toi, le prévint une voix rauque.

-Je sais, répondit-il avant de marquer une pause. Moi aussi, à ma place, j'éviterais. »

Batman s'installa aux côtés de son ancien partenaire, et tout deux contemplèrent l'astre nocturne en un silence renouvelé. Robin se rapprocha de sa figure paternelle jusqu'à pouvoir reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci répondit en passant son bras autour de son protégé et en le serrant contre lui.

« Il y a de nombreux autres oiseaux dans le ciel, tu sais. Tu trouveras le bon, un jour, tu verras.

-Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, au cirque, nous étions comme une grande famille, et j'adorais ça. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un foyer, fonder une famille avec quelqu'un qui m'aimerait et que j'aimerais comme mes parents s'aimaient, et avoir trop d'enfants par rapport aux standards... au moins 5. Peut-être même 13. Finir mes jours dans une petite maison au coin du feu, avec des petits enfants qui courent dans tous les sens...

-C'est un beau rêve. Admirable. J'aimerais vivre assez longtemps pour te voir le réaliser.

-Il est beau, oui. Mais inadéquat avec la Mission. Ce que nous faisons, c'est trop dangereux. Je refuse d'imposer cette vie à des enfants. Je refuse de les laisser orphelins pour sauver le monde.

-Tu sais, la fondation des Titans en a laissé plus d'un douteux, parmi les membres de la Ligue, mais depuis votre exploit à Paris contre la confrérie du mal... les Titans n'étaient plus un groupe d'adolescents rebelles qui voulaient être pris au sérieux, vous êtes devenu le futur, et à présent, nous sommes nombreux à vous regarder et à penser ''si nous mourrons maintenant, le monde sera entre de bonnes mains.'' Robin, tu as créé l'espoir, tu as assuré le futur. Tu as fait ta part. J'espère, du plus profond de mon cœur, que d'ici à ce que tu trouves l'âme sœur et que tu envisages de donner à Alfred des arrière-petits-enfants, toi aussi tu pourras laisser ta place dans la communauté en paix, pour prendre un retraite que tu auras bien méritée. »

Robin tourna la tête, et rencontra le regard de son mentor.

« Merci »

Il ferma les yeux, et entreprit de profiter de cette soirée de paix tant qu'elle durait. Nul ne savait ce que le lendemain promettait.

* * *

**Pour citer mes collègues anglophones "Random piece is random". Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et puis vous connaissez le refrain, à le prochaine (de vélo) **

**PS: veuillez pardonnez les vannes stupides et autres approximations d'une auteur ivre de sommeil, je promets que ce sera moins grave la semaine prochaine...normalement...**


	9. Joyeux

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait une éternité. Je blâme le manque d'inspiration. L'angoisse de la page blanche, toutes ces sortes de choses. **

**Je sais également que ce n'est pas encore Noël. J'accuse la radio -oui, c'est moi qui ai choisi d'écouter une radio que ne passe que des chants de Noël, mais là n'est pas la question. **

**Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Joyeux**

Joyeux, euse, adj. : État d'esprit positif souvent associé aux périodes de célébration.

_ Dansaient, virevoltaient, les flocons dans l'air glacé; jouaient, riaient, les enfants dans la neige; chantaient, sonnaient, les cantiques dans le vent._

La ville était en effervescence, et pour cause, non seulement les fêtes approchaient, mais la nuit précédente avait été sèche et froide, permettant aux enfants de se réveiller à la vue d'un épaisse couche de poudreuse. Tout semblait soudain enchanté, recouvert de poussière de fée, et l'on s'attendait presque à voir passer un lutin farceur ou à entendre les tintements de clochettes dans le ciel.

Le faible soleil d'hiver, déjà presque couché, illuminait de ses derniers froids rayons le clocher de la cathédrale, qui bientôt sonnerait l'appel à la veillée. Ce n'était cependant encore que 16 heures que le carillon saluait, à ce moment. Disposant soigneusement un dernier pull-over dans sa valise, Richard tourna la tête et admira le paysage que lui offrait la cité. Elle était si belle. Heureuse, lumineuse. Elle vous accueillait à bras ouvert, vous offrait la bienvenue.

Pourtant, aussi agréable le séjour en son sein fût-il, il partait, fêter la fête de la joie et de la famille dans la grisaille terne et misérable de la cruelle mère dont les entrailles pourries avaient enfanté de sombres, sanglants protecteurs. Il grimaça. Présenté sous cet angle, tristement fidèle, son retour au foyer ne paraissait plus être une telle occasion de réjouissance. Nonobstant, c'était le cœur en allégresse qu'il bouclait ses bagages pour rentrer chez lui.

En des temps comme celui-ci, et dans la solitude de son esprit, il pouvait bien l'avouer : son père de substitution lui manquait affreusement. Alfred aussi, d'ailleurs, et le manoir. Le grand terrain couvert de neige, de laquelle il faisait des bonshommes, parfois même réussissant à entraîner Bruce avec lui, les descente en luge sous prétexte d' « entraînement à la gérance de situations climatiques extrêmes », les chocolats chauds et cookies... Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusque-là à quel point il avait le mal du pays. Il n'était pas encore parti qu'il était déjà impatient d'arriver.

Décidément de bonne humeur, il se dirigea en sifflotant vers la salle commune pour souhaiter de bonnes fêtes à ceux de ses coéquipiers qui avaient choisi de rester à la tour. Ce fut donc pour lui un grand choc d'entrer dans une atmosphère tendue et...inquiète ?

Il s'approcha donc de ses amis, qui regardaient avec appréhension un quelconque reportage sur une catastrophe quelconque.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ses camarades se retournèrent brusquement, surpris, puis semblèrent frappés de stupeur et de soulagement lorsqu'ils le virent là. Starfire fut la première à réagir, s'élançant vers lui, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, exprimant sa joie et son soulagement de le voir bien portant. Devant son étonnement, Cyborg – n'était-il pas supposé rentrer chez lui aussi ? – lui pointa l'écran du doigt. Les informations faisaient état d'un horrible accident qui avait eu lieu quelques kilomètres après l'entrée de l'autoroute sortant de la ville, une obscure histoire concernant un camion et un cyclomoteur – bien que l'amie des enfants, la neige était le malheur des voyageurs. Robin comprenait mieux leur peur : cette route était celle qu'il utilisait pour aller à Gotham. Ou plutôt, qu'il aurait dû utiliser. Apparemment, il allait passer Noël avec les Titans, cette année.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler le manoir pour prévenir de son absence, les capteurs indiquèrent un engin aérien en approche. Il sourit. On pouvait compter sur Batman pour être là où on ne l'attendait pas quand on avait besoin de lui. Cette phrase n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de sens, mais sa famille n'excellait pas vraiment dans ce domaine, de toute façon. Laissant là ses compagnons d'arme, il se précipita vers le toit, se retenant de justesse de trépigner en attendant l'ouverture du cockpit et l'apparition d'une figure sombre contrastant avec le blanc immaculé du toit gelé.

Un léger sourire, imperceptible à l'œil non entraîné, fleurit sur les lèvres du justicier de la nuit lorsqu'il dit d'une voix suffisamment forte pour en faire profiter les jeunes héros qui tâchaient maladroitement de ne pas se faire remarquer :

« J'ai eu vent de l'obstruction de la route, et suis donc venu te chercher. Alfred serait extrêmement déçu si tu venais à manquer le repas de Noël. »

Se tournant vers les autres Titans, il ajouta :

« Au vu des circonstances, j'ai été chargé de vous faire part d'une invitation à venir passer les fêtes avec Robin et le reste de la famille.»

L'intéressé lança un regard interrogateur, à la suite duquel il reçut un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu leur fait confiance pour garder ta vie. Le moins que je puisse faire est de leur faire confiance pour garder mon secret. »

Il dénierait le cri de joie enfantin que ses amis maintinrent avoir entendu. Par contre, c'était avec fierté qu'il affirmait avoir alors sauté dans les bras de son mentor.

_Dansaient, virevoltaient, les flocons dans l'air glacé; jouaient, riaient, les enfants dans la neige; chantaient, sonnaient, les cantiques dans le vent._

A Jump City ou à Gotham, sous le soleil ou perdu dans le brouillard industriel, comment ne pas passer les plus belles fêtes, lorsqu'on a avec soi tous ceux qui comptent ?

* * *

***Regarde pas la fenêtre* Il ne neige pas. C'est extrêmement déprimant de lire quelque chose qui parle de neige quand il ne neige pas dehors. Partagez ma souffrance Mwahahaha...**

**Bref. Je n'ai à la base pas prévu d'écrire une suite, mais si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, je verrai ce que je peux faire^^ Sinon, vous connaissez la chanson, voilà, à la prochaine!**


	10. Merveilleux

**Bonjour! Je sais ça fait trèèèès longtemps... Ma vie est ... Vivante. *sort* Pour me faire pardonner, j'essayerai de re-poster dimanche. J'ai écris avec Tim à l'esprit, mais cela marche aussi avec Jason.**

* * *

**Merveilleux**

Merveilleux, euse, adjectif : qui se définit par le caractère de ce qui appartient au surnaturel, au monde de la magie, de la féérie.

Il était une fois, dans une belle et lumineuse cité du Sud, deux jeunes rouges-gorges, ainsi que leur protecteur, une chauve-souris au regard d'acier et au cœur d'or, qui venaient se reposer pour l'hiver, avant de retourner, lorsque le printemps serait revenu, vers leur nid plus au Nord.

* * *

-Mais… Les chauves-souris ne vivent pas dans des nids !

Soupir.

-Peut-être, mais c'est mon histoire. Et dans mon histoire, les chauves-souris vivent dans des nids, avec les rouges-gorges. N'essaye même pas d'objecter ! Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint, c'est un conte de fées, on peut bien y dire ce qu'on veut, non ? ...Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, c'est vrai...

* * *

Un jour, le plus jeune des oiseaux, un rouge-gorge plus rouge que tous les rouges-gorges, si rouge que ses amis l'appelaient Rouge, se perdit dans les cieux inconnus de cette spacieuse métropole. En effet, l'oisillon migrait pour la première fois, et avait perdu trace de sa famille.

Rouge désemparé, voletait de gauche et de droite, piaillant de tout son petit cœur, cherchant désespérément à retrouver son père et son frère. Il était si terrifié, qu'il perdit toute notion de son environnement, et ne vit ni n'entendit arriver la bande de vautours qui l'avaient pris pour cible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les charognards l'entourèrent, volant en étourdissants cercles, leurs cris érayés glaçant le sang du pauvre petit volatile.

Soudain, alors qu'il se préparait à se faire dévorer, le rapace le plus proche de lui fut éjecté du ciel par un éclair noir, qui se trouva être un majestueux corbeau, lequel fut ensuite rejoint dans son combat par un groupe aussi éclectique qu'efficace : un oiseau lyre qui combinait ses fantastiques capacités d'imitation à un humour douteux, une buse -qui semblait d'ailleurs être le seul membre de la troupe à honnêtement trouver le précédent drôle- au corps recouvert en partie de métal, un ibis rouge, enfin, qui semblait joyeux quoique confus.

Le combat fini, Rouge s'apprêta à remercier ses sauveurs, avant de voir arriver sur la ligne d'horizon un gracieux rouge-gorge accompagné d'une chauve-souris à l'air assassin. Chantant de joie, il s'empressa de les rejoindre, soulagé que cette horrible aventure soit enfin finie.

Tandis que son père grondait son petit frère pour s'être mis en danger, l'aîné se tourna vers la drôle de bande d'oiseaux à qui devait la vie de celui-ci, et ne manqua pas de les inviter à venir se reposer dans leur résidence hivernale, ce que ceux-ci acceptèrent avec joie.

Ainsi, sa famille enfin réunie et ses deux enfants s'étant trouvés de nouveaux amis, la chauve-souris se dit que oui, tout était bien, et finissait bien.

* * *

« ...Fin. »

Richard se leva, posa un instant son regard sur son petit frère, profondément endormi, et sourit. Se retournant, il aperçut son père adoptif, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, dans les yeux un regard plein de fierté et d'amour qui valait tous les « je t'aime ».


	11. Rajeuni

**Voilà la réparation promise, en espérant que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

**Rajeuni**

Rajeuni, ie, adjectif: Redevenir jeune.

Le combat faisait rage – pour de bon, cette fois ci. Capitaine Vidéo avait invoqué une armée de robots que les Titans tâchaient tant bien que mal d'endiguer, tandis que leur meneur tentait une sortie afin d'éliminer le mal par la racine. Nul n'eût pu prévoir qu'un vilain de petite envergure comme lui eût un plan de sortir, ou que celui-ci impliquerait un rayon laser pointé sur le Jeune Prodige. Nul le fit, d'ailleurs.

Robin se retourna juste à temps pour entrapercevoir un rayon bleuté, puis sur lui tomba l'obscurité.

« ROBIN ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les autres membres de son équipe. Le suite se déroula pour eux rapidement et indistinctement, comme dans un rêve – Un cauchemar, plutôt. Bientôt, ils remettaient le vilain du jour à des policiers au regard compatissant, cherchant à repousser l'inévitable affrontement avec le tas de tissus fumant qui avait été leur ami. N'eussent-ils pas été emprisonné dans leur deuil, peut-être auraient-ils remarqué la présence de 5 signaux vitaux sur le scanner de Cyborg – et d'autant d'esprit détectés par les sens astraux de Raven. Fait est qu'ils l'étaient.

Aussi la surprise collective fut-elle grande lorsque, s'approchant timidement, ils entendirent un vagissement, et découvrir un petite boule rose coiffée de courtes mèches ébènes, et dont les abîmes célestes ornaient les yeux. Inconscient de leur étonnement, il se mit à gazouiller, tentant d'attraper ses amis avec ses menottes.

« Je passe mon tour pour expliquer ça à Batman » fit remarquer Beast Boy, à la consternation générale.

* * *

Nombreux sont ceux, qui, à juste titre, trouveraient en l'image de Batman, le Chevalier Noir, la Nuit et la Vengeance, berçant avec précaution un petit enfant, une scène plutôt cocasse, si ce n'est ridicule. Cette situation, pourtant, n'enlevait rien au caractère effrayant du justicier de Gotham, comme le découvrirent les jeunes Titans lorsque celui-ci leur lança un regard noir à faire pâlir le vide intersidéral.

En cette époque, déjà, les tendances surprotectrices d'un certain homme-chauve-souris envers sont oisillon préféré étaient un secret de polichinelle, cependant, cette nouvelle attitude dépassait tout ce qui avait pu jamais être dit ou vu.

Observant avec attention le spectacle devant elle, un mélange de terreur et d'attendrissement dans le cœur, Selina se promit, pour le bien de l'humanité, de ne jamais laisser cet homme avoir un enfant de son sang.

* * *

**E-cookies à qui trouve la référence. Je posterai peut-être une suite, si j'ai de l'inspiration^^ **


End file.
